


Two souls

by Tis_ti



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, M/M, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 06:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13265292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tis_ti/pseuds/Tis_ti
Summary: Just a drabble about two men





	Two souls

They called them “Lovers in death”, a title that might seem well deserved knowing their pasts. One had sold weapons as if life itself ws a currency, the other, blinded by the truth, had waged war on two planets.

They had both given to death more gifts they could ever count. But they also couldn't bear the tought of this number, and redeemed it by saving many more. Starting with themselves.

Two heroes, at first not very liked by the people, left diffident by their past. Two men trying too hard to remember who they were despite what they did. Two souls that found each other and  _saved_ each other.

One could ask  _how_ they found each other, two people who seemed so incompatible and distant. Some say it was chance, some say it was fate, some say it was the world's bad luck.

They'll tell you it was  just a owed drink. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I hope you enjoyed, and please feel free (and encouraged) to leave criticism since I'm here to try my hand at writing and improving my englsh. (and also to love this two xD)


End file.
